A new start
by DreamShadows
Summary: COMPLETE. Brian finds out what it's like to go to prison, and Dom is now in his debt for saving his life, and more than once. Old enemies return, and new challenges arise, what will happen to Brian in the end? This was a great joy to write. Thank you!
1. A reason for redemption

Disclamer- I don't own the fast and the furious, or it's characters, but I do own this story!

XXX+XXX

Brian put his head in his hands, and sighed; he could remember every word that the judge had said,as if they had been said minutes ago, not months.

XXXXXXXX+XXXXXXXX

"The jury has found you guilty, and you are therefor sentenced to two years in prison, for aiding and abetting a wanted criminal. You will be staying at Lompoc, not at some low grade security prison. That is my sentence, Mr. O'Connor."

XXXXXXXX+XXXXXXXX

That had been eighteen and a half months ago, today. They hadn't caught Dom, Letty, or Leon; and Vince had only gotten six months for his part in the heists. Only five and a half months to go for him, and he had a feeling, that his good luck wouldn't hold out much longer; that he wouldn't make it out of this hell hole. He had pissed off the leader of just about everythin, the second day that he had arrived. The guy had thought that he was gonna have a new playmate, but that wasn't Brian's idea, and he had decked the guy. The guy had broken his wrist, and Brian felt himself subconsciously rubbing where the break had been.

He now saw what Dom meant when he said that he would die before going back to the prison; Lompoc was slowly killing Brian. At least he hadn't given Dom up, and that made him feel a lot better about the whole prison situation. They had offered him just parol if he had told them where Dom was, but he had refused. He wouldn't even tell them that Vince had been a part of the heists, hence his short sentence. The good feeling he had, didn't last long though, as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, only to find a fist meeting his jaw. Staggering back, he immediately charged the person who had hit him. He rammed his shoulder into the guys stomach, and smiled as he heard something crack.

He was grabbed, and kicked in the cut so hard, that he fell to the ground. "I told you, that you wouldn't be making it much longer, O'Conner." Jay spat. Brian started to get up, only to have his arms grabbed, and be yanked to his feet. He was held up, and punches and kick were sent to his abdomen. There were loud cracks, and snaps. The pain in his chest was making it hard to breathe.Guards finally came over, and grabbed Jay, and his thugs.

A medic came over to Brian who was now on his side, in a fetal postion, wheezing in air, that didn't seem to come fast enoungh. The medic told the guards that he needed to be taken to the hospital, and they reluctantly agreed A few minutes later, he was loaded into an ambulence, and taken to the hospital. Once he was on a bed, his wrists, and ankels were put into restraints. That was when the blackness finally engulfed him.

XXXXXXXX+XXXXXXXX

"Yo Dom!" Vince called.

Dom came into the room, and asked, "What's up man?"

"My contact finally found Brian. It's a wonder that all this shit wasn't on the news. You are not gonna believe this. They sent the kid to Lompoc, he got two years, and refused to give up anything on any of us, even when they offered him parol if he talked. But that ain't even the worst part. He was in a fight a week ago, and it was so bad that he had to be taken to the local hospital."

"Oh man. Do you know who was on the other end of the fight?" Dom asked, his worry for the kid, escalating.

"Yeah, Jay, and his guys. They outnumbered him, or he would have been able to take Jay down. My contact said that before they teamed him, Brian managed to break one of Jay's ribs." Vince and Dom both smirked. "But I got an idea, since Bri is still in the hospital, and he hasn't tried to escape, they lowered the guards that were on him. This is the perfect opportunity to break him out."

"Yeah man, you're right. Get the team ready, we're going on a road trip, and we are leaving at noon. That gives them an hour to get ready." They both smirked, and Vince ran to tell the team.

XXXXXXXX+XXXXXXXX

Brian awoke in the same room he had been in for the past week. There was an oxygen tube hoked under his nose, that had been put there the night before, when he had, had trouble breathing again. The pain that had been intense when his breathing had gone bad, was still there, but it was numbed. If he could have, he would have looked at his bruised chest, but his hands were restrained. There was nothing he could do, no way to escape, and he was pretty sure that when they took him back to the prison the next day, Jay was going to kill him, and there was no one that would be able to stop it.

All of the sudden, he heard a commotion outside the door, and a muffled, "Hey, you can't go in there!" There was a couple thumps, and then the door opened. Standing in the doorway was Dom, Leon, and Vince. It was a good thing that he was in scrubs, and not a hospital gown, that would have been really embarrassing.

"Hey Bri, long time no see. Would have broken you out sooner, but well couldn't find yah man." Dom said.

"Why would risk getting caught to come and break me out? I deserve this, for betraying you guys." Brian said, his face, and voce confused.

"Brian, man, no one deserves this, and besides, you made up for it when you saved Vince, and me. Then you just had to take all of the blame for everything, wouldn't even tell on Vince, and you guys hated each other's guts. If that ain't loyalty in a man then I don't know what is. Now maybe we should get you outta here, before someone comes up here, they had to have heard that somewhere." He looked at Brian, who was still confused, but was now smiling. Same old cocky ass white boy. When the straps around his wrists and ankles were undone, the places where they had been were scraped raw, so they wrapped them up.

As they helped him off the bed, Brian winced, the pain in his chest coming back at full force. Dom noticed, and asked, "You alright man?"

"Yeah, just got a bad rib cage at the moment." Brian answered, and despite hisprotests, Dom lifted up his shirt, and gasped, at all of the marks. In the bruises, he could see the distinct imprint of boots, and fists, and that was only the part of his stomach, that wasn't bandaged heavily.

"Ouch, what's the diagnoses?" Dom asked.

"Four broken ribs, and two others cracked." They all gasped, and he added, "Not a big deal, at least I have the use of my arm back from the first time."

"How did you manage to make him this mad?" Vince asked, remembering that even when he and Dom were in Lompoc, Jay had never beat them this bad.

"He wanted a new playmate, in ways that I wasn't willing to commit to." Brian said, his voice harsh. "But lets get out of here, before someone comes looking." They all nodded in response, and Vince and Dom put his arms over their shoulders, helping him to walk, while Leon checked to make sure the coast was clear. They slipped out the back door, and Brian smiled to see Dom's read RX-7 waiting for them. Brian was helped into the passenger seat while Dom got into the driver's seat. Leon and Vince went to a different car, and they pulled out, just as the alarms in the hospital started blaring. Brian leaned his head back, against the head rest, and breathed a sigh of relief that he had been holding for eighteen and a half months.

He was brought back to reality, when Dom put a hand on his shoulder, and said; "Good to have you back man. Andwhat you said about deserving this..." He paused waving his hand at Brian's injuries, "we need to have a long talk later man, but for now, let's just have some fun in this car on the way home."

"Home." Brian muttered, as if it was a word that he never thought he would hear again.

"Yeah, home. You have a home with us now, down in Mexico. You saved our asses and took the rap for us, and as far as I am concerned you have earned my trust, and now I am in your debt; so yeah, home." Dom said, his voice doing all the explaining that his words didn't.


	2. excuse me while I kiss the sky

I am sorry that it has been so long since I updated!

Thank you to all of my reviewers. This chapter contains violence, mention of rape, and death. If you don't like it then don't read it! For all of you that do read it, please review!

I do not own the characters of the fast and the furious, but I do own Jay, his guys, and JJ. I also own the plot, but I write for fun, not profit. Enjoy!

_

* * *

__Brian was in his cell, reading a book, when Jesse walked in. Jesse, better known as JJ-ironic huh-was his roomate, and a very good friend when it came down to it. JJ sat down on the bed that was across from his, and took out a drawing pad. He had been designing a car, for Brian. It was a black Mazda RX-7, and set in blue and black flames were the words, _"excuse me while I kiss the sky", _and that was across the hood, flames binding up the sides, to connect on the trunk with a flaming heart. He ripped off the page, and handed it to Brian, who nodded his approval, and JJ smiled._"excuse me while I kiss the sky", 

_Their moment was interupted (and no, not that kind of moment!) bya burly mancoming into the cell, followed by four other guys. He walked up to Brian, and looked down at him. It was only Brian's second day here, and he didn't know many people, but when he saw JJ shrink back, he stiffened. Brian stood up, and faced the man that had interupted his reading. 'Name's Jay,' the man said, and when Brian didn't answer, the man leaned in close, and whispered in Brian's ear, 'I think we're gonna be real good friends.' With that, Jay reached down, and grabbed his crotch, the man squeezed, and Brian gasped. He reached his hand back, and then punched Jay. Two men grabbed Brian, and Jay grabbed his wrist. Using both hands, he twisted until a sickening crack filled the room, and JJ jumped him..._

_

* * *

_

A hand gripped his shoulder, and a low voice said, "We're here." Brian groggily opened his eyes, and looked around. 'Must 'ave fallen asleep.' He thought to himself. From next to him, a low rumble that was Dom's laugh sounded, and Brian looked at him. "Man you were out. I thought you might stay awake longer than twenty minutes, but one minute we were talking, and then then I didn't get an answer I looked over, and there you were sound asleep."

"Sorry." Brian mumbled.

"No prob' man, I know what it's like to not sleep in there." Dom said, his tone darkening;and then he got out of the car. Brian opened his door, and within a few seconds, strong arms helped him gain his balance as he stood. Dom put Brian's arm around his shoulder, and his hand around Brian's back, and then turned him towards a walk way. Brian looked up and saw a huge white house, there were three floors, and everything was done victorian style. When he turned his head, he noticed they were on the beach, the whole sceen was beautiful. "Welcome to my haven." Dom said.

"It's beautiful." Brian said, his voice awwed. All in all, everything couldn't have been better. But then they walked inside, and Brian retracted his previous thought. There was a surround system throughout the humongus living area. The TV was a SANYO, andmust have been five foot by five foot, and the speakers that ran up the corners were huge. There were two couches, and four recliners. Next to the TVthere was a shelf that must have held over five hundred movies.

Dom looked at his expression, and laughed again. "This is a great place to relax, there is no doubt in that, but it's not that special." He said.

"Yeah, so says you." Brian said, which brought another low rumble from Dom, and Brian winced; as the vibration jarred his ribs.

Dom noticed the wince, and said, "Sorry man, forgot about the ribs for a minute."

"It's okay,I did too." Brian said, his voice sincere, but there was something about his posture that told Dom, that he would never quite forget about what happened.

"Brian," Dom said, as they sat down ona soft dark bluecouch. "when you were sleeping in the car, you were saying things, and, well; do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked. "I won't pressure you, but you need to talk about these things, it helps." Brian sighed.

"It's not really something that I want to remember, but seeing as I have vivid recollections of it every time I sleep , I might as well." Dom nodded, and motioned for him to go on. "You remember how I told you that I had hurt my arm in prison?" Brian asked, and Dom nodded, not wanting to interupt. "Well that happened the second day that I was in Lompoc-" They both shivered at the name. "-Jesse, my cell mate, better known as JJ, was drawing a design for a car, for me." He reached into his pocket, and withdrew the drawing, it was something that he kept with him at all times. He handed it to Dom, and then continued, as Dom studied it. "While I was looking at it, Jay, and some of his guys walked in, and started to invade my person space-" He shuddered, and a far away look came in his eyes.

Dom put a hand on his shoulder, and said; "It's alright man, you can tell me." Brian seemed to snap at these words.

"God, he grabbed my crotch, and I punched him. His guys jumped me, and held me back, as Jay snapped my wrist, there's a metal plate in there now." He unconsciously started rubbing the scar on his wrist from the surgery. Dom grabbed his hand, and looked at the scar; his anger boiling, vowing when Jay got out that he would kill him, or at least do to him all the things that he had done to Brian. He let go of Brian's hand, and Brian went on. "When JJ heard the crack, he jumped on Jay, and god, Dom-" he said looking into the man's eyes, "I had to watch JJ die while they held me back. My only friend in that place died because of me. I didn't get too close to anyone after that." Brian said, and turned his head away, as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Brian it wasn't your fault. Jay is a sick bastard who will pay when he gets out. We'll make sure of that." Dom said, hid his voice low, in almost a growl.

"Just make sure you save a piece for me." Brian said. There was an anger in his eyes that Dom had never seen before, and that he fully understood, Dom had never been as short tempered as he was now, before he had met Jay.

"Will do, man. But for now you just need to relax." Dom said, and couldn't fully understand why he was getting so protective of Brian, he was acting just like he did with Vince and Leon, it was probably because now Brian knew full well what prison could do to a man.

"So what happened to everyone after I left?" Brian asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, Vince, Leon, and I came down here, to escape the cops. Since Letty and Mia were never found out by the cops they took off without us. Letty said that she couldn't handle it after Jesse died, and Vince was hurt so bad, and I couldn't blame her. She left me, and the last thing that I knew she was married to a buisiness executive, and they had a baby on the way. Mia finished college at the top of her class, and met another doctor named dave somethin' or other, and they are married with a six month old. The baby's name is Ethan, and she brought him down here to visit, he's cute. That's really all that happened." Dom said.

"I wanted to tell you that you can go back to the states if you want to, because, when I wouldn't talk; and the trucker could only identify me and Vince, they stopped looking for you guys." Brian said, his voice low, in an offset tone. Dom nodded.

"Hey man, do you want anything to eat? I'm hungry, and am gonna order somethin' you want anything?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, I don't care what it is, as long as it doesn't taste or look like prison food." Brian said, and then added, "Or hospital food." With a disgusted look on his face, and they both laughed.

"Damn there goes orderin' grits, and gruel." Dom said, faking a dissapointed look on his face, and they both laughed again.

Brian winced, and said, "Don't make me laugh, but if I ever see that shit again, I will kill the person who gives it to me, friend or foe." Dom nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

When Dom came in the room a half an hour later, Brian was asleep again. But it didn't look like he was sleeping very well, he was tossing and turning, almost as if trying to get away from something, and when he muttered, "JJ!" a minute later, Dom went over to him, and shook him awake. Brian gasped, as sleep was lost to him. He satbolt upright, and Dom put his hands out. 

"Brian, calm down man. Your out of prison, it's okay." Dom said, and Brian sagged back down into the couch. "You okay now?" Dom asked, and Brian nodded. "Dreaming about him again?" Dom said, referring to JJ. When Brian nodded again, he sighed. "I know what it's like to have dreams like that, they fade after a while, but until then, maybe you should get somethin' to help you sleep." When Brian only nodded, Dom became concerned. "Is there somethin' else that happened while you were in there?" Brian nodded, and Dom knew deep down what had happened. Brian had been raped. "Do you want to talk about it?" Dom asked.

"Not now." Brian said, and then muttered, "It'll never happen again, I made sure of that." It was so low that if Dom had not been listening carefully, he wouldn't have caught it.

"What did you do?" Dom asked, concern in his voice.

"I made sure that bastard couldn't hurt anyone else." Brian said, in a combination of hate and guilt.

"Brian, did you kill him?" Dom asked, and Brian just nodded. He curled in on himself, and just laid there, Dom made no further attempts at conversation, just let him lye there, and he left the room. _Brian had killed someone._

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it wasn't what you had expected, I don't follow guidelines. If you like it, I'm glad, if you don't, well then that is your opinion. R&R! 


	3. To Live Again

Thank you to all the people who have been reviewing.

* * *

Recap:

"I made sure that bastard couldn't hurt anyone else." Brian said, in a combination of hate and guilt.

"Brian, did you kill him?" Dom asked, and Brian just nodded. He curled in on himself, and just laid there, Dom made no further attempts at conversation, just let him lye there, and he left the room. _Brian had killed someone._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3:**

The thought of Brian killing, for a chance to keep his dignity and life was something that Dom never wanted to think about, but it never stopped running through his head. It had been two days since Brian had told him what happened, and it had been two days since Brian had left his room. He hadn't eaten, and Dom was pretty sure that he hadn't slept.

He had come up with a plan the day before to make Brian feel better, and the team had gotten to work on fulfilling it. Dom still had the model of the car that JJ had drawn, and he still had Brian's Supra, that he had fixed up when he moved to Mexico. So far it had been painted black, and Dom had called one of Brian's old friends by the name of Roman Pierce to come down and see him, and to bring another friend, named Suki to help with the detailing.

Now as Dom worked on his Mazda RX-8 that he had gotten after a few races down here, he heard the familiar rumble of an engine pulling up. He got out from under the hood, and looked up. There was a purple Spider pulling up, two black men and a chinese woman occupying it. They came to a stop about four feet from Dom, and got out. One of the black men, bald, tall and muscular walked up to Dom, and put out his hand, saying; "Roman Pierce, Rome to my friends."

Dom took his hand, and said; "Domonic Toretto, better known as Dom." He then looked to the other man, who had braids in his hair, and was smaller; and the chinese woman, who had her blond hair in a loose bun, and said; "You must be Suki, but I don't know who you are." Dom said to the woman, and the man.

"Tej," said the man, and they shook.

"You're right, I'm Suki." Said the woman, and walked over to Dom, giving him a light hug. "So where's Bullet?" She asked when she had pulled away.

"Brian? He's in his room, hasn't come out for about two days. Hasn't ate or slept since we got him out of the hospital, and to tell you the truth, Arizona is worrin' me." Dom said, as Vince walked up. "Vince this is; Tej, Rome, and Suki; friends of Brian's. And everyone this is Vince. Leon's inside."

"Nice to meet yah'all, but I need tah know, none of yah are cops right?" Vince asked, and everyone laughed.

"Nah, we all got problems with authority." Rome answered. Vince nodded.

"It's good you are here though, blonde ain't looking too good." Vince added.

* * *

They had talked for a while, and Suki decided that Rome, should go in to see Brian. He agreed, and Dom showed him to Brian's room. He walked in, and saw Brian on the bed, shaking. He had never seen Brian this broken in his life, he was always cocky and confident, not like the huddled mass on the bed. 

He walked over to Brian, and sat down beside him. Brian looked up, tensed, and then when he realised who it was; relaxed a little. "Bri, man; you gotta stop doing this to yourself. You're gonna kill yourself, bro." Rome said, and Brian moved on the bed, sitting up against the headboard.

"You don't know what you are talking about Rome." Brian said, and an uncomfortable silence fell in between them. "How are you?" Brian asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm fine, but you're not, and if I have to drag you out of here, and shove food down your throat, I will." Rome answered, and Brian grimaced; so much for changing the subject.

"I'm glad to see you, but mind your own; Rome." Brian growled, and then winced as the action jarred his ribs. Rome noticed this, and concern filled his features.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Wrong end of a foot." Brian answered.

"You should get them rewrapped. At least get out of here, get clean, and eat somethin' bro; it's either you come with me by choice, or I will get Tej, and Suki to come in here and help me. If that doesn't work, there is always the option of throwing you outside under the hose, or back in Lompoc." Rome said, and even he grimaced at the sound of the place.

"I'll go, but I am not talking about anything. Make sure that Suki knows that, and Tej, and the rest of them too." Rome nodded, and got up, offering his hand to Brian, who accepted thankfully. Rome put Brian's arm around his shoulder, and for the first time he noticed how much weight Brian had lost.

"If you don't eat what we put on your plate, I will force feed you. You need to gain some weight man, this ain't healthy.

Brian nodded, and they walked out of the room, towards the bathroom. "I need clothes man." Brian mumbled.

"No prob, you can borrow some of mine, your my size anyway. That'll have to do until we can get you some of your own." Brian nodded, and they walked into the bathroom, where Brian was determined to clean off all of the grime that had clung to him from about the last nineteen months.

* * *

Brian walked down the stairs half an hour later with the help of Rome. He was wearing a pair of jeans, and a West Coast Choppers shirt. His hair was alot shorter than it was when he had gone to the prison, being only about a half inch long, something that Dom hadn't noticed till he walked into the kitchen his arm around Rome's shoulder. 

They sat down at the table, along side everyone else. They all looked at him, and he smiled. "What am I famous now?" He asked, and everyone sighed before laughing. Brian was trying to find his way back, and some of his features were already back.

"Nah man, just never seen a white boy walking like that. Like he owned everythin'." Suki said, and everyone laughed. "How you doin' Bullet?" She asked.

"I'm good, it's great to see you all." Brian said guestering to Rome, Tej and Suki.

Leon, Dom, and Vince all tried their hardest to put on put out faces, and Vince said, "What we mean nothin'?"

"Nah man, I know you too well, if you meant somethin' you would call me a fruit?" Brian said, and easy laughter filled the room. "But I meant that it's great to have them here, and we're all here now, so-" Brian said, and then a stumped expression came over his face, "So I don't know what I should say."

"Very poetic bro!" Rome and Tej said with straight faces, and then both cracked up, and laughed. Brian picked up a spoon, and chucked it at there hunched forms. It bounced off Rome's head, and the hit Tej's.

"Oh! Double pointer! Killed two birds with one stone." Everyone laughed, and then they settled down, and ate. Rome, and Brian were the last one's at the table taking their fourth helping of everything.

"Damn, you boys keep eatin' like that, I may have to put you to work, before I run out of food." They both laughed with mouth's full of burgers, and fries.

"Nah, only if Rome decides to stay. Doctor says he has a high Mo-tab-ol-lism," Brian said stretching out the word, and Rome hit him brotherly on the shoulder. "What? You were the one who said that, and I was only repeating what you had told me." Brian said.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the living room watching 'Face Off.' Suki had her head in Brian's lap, and was sleeping while Brian had fallen asleep with his head on the end of the couch. Rome was splayed out over a chair, Tej the same way in a chair across the room. Dom was still awake watching the movie, but Vince was snoring from his place on the floor, and Leon was sleeping on the couch stretched out with his arms and legs thrown in various places.

Brian murmered something that sounded like 'safe' and Dom smiled. All it took was family to make you forget about your problems. Dom fell asleep a little while later.

* * *

Suki was the first to wake, but didn't want to move from her place on Brian's lap, so she reached for the remote, and turned on a music video, then snuggled back into her place. Rome woke up next, and sauntered to the bathroom. When Suki looked up into Brian's face, she smiled seeing that some of his color had returned. She fell back asleep before Rome came back into the room.

Rome walked in and sat in his chair. He wondered who had turned music videos on, and looked around the room. Suki's hand was lax around the remote, and he smiled. He grabbed it from her hand, and turned off the TV, and then walked into the kitchen. He found a telephone book, and looked at the clock. It was eleven, so he looked for a place that he could order lunch. He found a little place called, Dannyell's Diner, and dialed.

After he ordered, they said it would be delivered by noon. He walked into the room, and yelled out; "Wakey! WAKEY!" Everyone jumped, and Brian grimaced at the pain in his ribs. "Everyone get changed, lunch will be here in a while." They got up, and Rome helped Brian upstairs, and got him some cloths. He brought in jeans, and a blue tee shirt, and then walked out to get changed himself.

Everyone was down by noon, and the food was there just as promised. They ate, and then Brian went and laid down on the couch while everyone else went outside to work

TBC

* * *

A/N: I hope that you liked it. Please review, and tell me what you think. I could use ideas as far as where to go from here. Thanx for reading.

Marie Crosby


	4. Remedy

A/N: Okay, so I am very sorry that it's been so long since I updated!

Disclamer: don't own Seether, but I do own their CD!

* * *

Jay was in a prison van, being transferred to a court house, and he took one more look around, getting nods from the rest of the prisoners. It was almost time to put his plan into action. As they took another turn, Jay took his cuffed hands, and put them over a guards head, and then pulled. The guy flailed for a moment, and then went still. _He was dead._ They had made an abrupt stop as soon as Jay had put his cuffs around the guard's neck. 

The door opened, and the two guards from the front tried to fight the prisoners but even with the cuffs on their wrists, they were too much to handle. As soon as all of the inmates were out of the van, Jay thought to himself, _now it's time to get me some blond._ He then walked to the front seat of the van, got in, and drove away.

_Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me  
And speak but don't pretend I won't defend you anymore you see  
It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for you  
My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing, I know it's me you fear  
If you want me hold me back_

* * *

**Three weeks later:**

Brian had returned to his normal self, all was normal with him, though he still looked over his shoulder far too often for the team's comfort. That's what they all were now, a team. Roman, Tej, Suki, Leon, Vince, Dom, and Brian.

They were all out at the bar in town, celebrating, finishing Brian's car. He was finally loosening up, maybe too much, thought Rome. But he then laughed at his over protectiveness. He watched as Brian walked out the door, with the excuse, 'Need some air.' coming mumbled from his stumbling body.

* * *

Brian walked out the door, and when he was a good twenty feet from it, he turned his head toward the sky and closed his eyes. The weather was beautiful, and the clean air was helping to clear his fogged mind, a little. He felt something was wrong, but he ignored the feeling, thinking that he was actually having a good time for once. He smiled, this was one of the first times that he had dared go anywhere alone, even if the team was just in the other room. 

He had no time to respond before a hand was clamped over his mouth from behind, and another arm was wrapped around his upper body, pinning his arms in a vice like grip. Brian's eyes shot open, and he struggled with all his might, so much so that he managed to get the hand off his mouth in order to reinforce the hold on his body. In the time before another hand could go over his mouth, he yelled out; "ROME!" A punch was delivered to his jaw, and a bruise started to form immediately. A pair of hand cuffs were put around his wrist, binding them behind his back, and the hand went back over his mouth.

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

Brian's eyes were filled with fear, and a wild will to escape. "So you're not happy to see me?" A cold voice asked, and Brian stilled, scared, and shocked beyond belief. _Jay?_ "So you do remember me." Jay said as he walked into view.

Just then the door to the bar opened, and the team walked out. They stopped when they saw Brian. Jay immediately pulled a gun, and aimed it at Brian's head. "What do you want with Brian?" Rome asked, while looking at Brian, and the gun trained on him.

"Jay?" The reply came from Dom. He, and Vince walked in front of everyone else. "How did you get out? Never mind answering that, let Brian go." He said, seeing the look in Brian's eyes.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Jay asked, and when Dom moved forward, he said; "Come any closer and blondie get's it." Dom stopped in his tracks. "You gone soft Toretto? 'Cause it seems to me that you never used to listen to anyone." Jay asked.

"Brian's family." Came the only reply.

_I don't need a friend, I need to mend so far away  
So come sit by the fire and play a while, but you can't stay too long  
It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for pleasure  
I see my heart explode, it's been eroded by the weather here  
If you want me hold me back_

Feeling someone touch his thigh, Brian struggled wildly. He wasn't gonna let this happen, _again,_ he would rather die. Brian managed to get a kick to the groin in to the guy holding him. He then used his head to knock Jay's hand away. Dom started to run to him, but there was a gun shot. Everyone looked up, and saw stunned expressions on Jay and Brian's faces. Brian fell slowly to his knees, clutching his chest. A large crimson spot was appearing and spreading around his hands.

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"  
Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

It seemed as if everything went in slow motion. But everything turned to normal speed as Roman let out a growl, and lunged at Jay. He took him down, and when he looked up, all of Jay's guys were on the ground unconscious, and Brian was still on his knees. Roman half ran, halfcrawled over to him, and Brian closed his eyes; falling the rest of the way to the ground.

_Hold your eyes closed, take me in  
Hold your eyes closed, take me in_

"Com'on Bri, open your eyes bro." Rome said as he cradled Brian's head in his lap. Brian did as he was told, and his eyes slowly opened. "Where did the idea to fight back come from?" He asked, and chuckled uncomfortably.

"Dying was better than the other option." Brian said, his voice low, and a fit of coughs ripped through his fragile body. When he settled down, Brian moaned and said in a hoarse whisper, "Hurts." His voice was strained, and he looked as if he was going to pass out at any time.

Roman noticed this, and said, "Bri, stay awake bro." Brian opened his eyes, and Roman nodded. He then looked back to where Dom and the others still stood frozen. "Call an ambulance!" He yelled at them, and they shook their heads as if seeing him for the first time.

"Already on the way." Came an unknown voice. Roman looked in the direction of the voice, and saw the old bar tender standing in the doorway of the bar, wringing his hands sub-consciously.

"Thanks." Rome said, and then turned his attention back to Brian, as he heard sirens nearing. Brian looked up at him, and his eyes rolled; as his body started to convulse. Rome held him sideways to make sure that he didn't choke on his own vomit. "Help me hold him." Rome yelled at Vince, and Dom.

They were at his side helping him with Brian in a matter of seconds. An ambulance pulled into the parking lot, three police cars in back of it. Paramedics ran over to a now limp and unconscious Brian. Rome, Dom, and Vince were pushed away, as they worked. Jay and his crew, who were just waking, were arrested. Brian was strapped to a stretcher, and loaded into the ambulance, which took off as soon as he was secured. He looked so frail, and weak laying there like that. The samequestion wason eveyone's minds as they followed the ambulance in their cars, Leon taking Brian's. _Will he live, or will he die?_

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"  
Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

_

* * *

_

A/N:Hope you liked it... Tell me what you think, and tell me your ideas. For everyone who reviews, ice cream cones to all of you!

AMC


	5. Secrets Revealed

I do not own Seether, though I wish that I did!

I am stunned to say the least. I LOVE YOU GUYS! I looked at my reviews today and my jaw dropped when I saw how many there were. I almost cried in joy, there was no way to describe how I felt. THANK YOU GUYS! Keep them coming.

* * *

Brian saw the bright lights flash over his head, and knew that there were a lot of people around him. Non of his friends were with him, and the pain had gone away leaving him numb, and he knew that wasn't a good thing. He was going faster than he could keep up with, but he fought every step of the way. He slowly subsided into the darkness that had been pulling at him since he had been stabbed, sensing that he would be safe now; that Jay wasn't there, and that he couldn't hurt him. 

_Well now I found myself  
Wish I was someone else  
My heart is stained with love  
Wish I could take it away_

* * *

Roman paced the waiting room, every once in a while stopping to fill out forms about Brian, or giving the police statements. Brian had been so pale, he wasn't going to make it. '_You idiot, Brian's a fighter, he'll make it. And if he don't; well then let's just say that Jay won't make it back to prison.' _Rome resumed pacing the floor, thinking about how close he was to Brian. Without him, Rome wouldn't have made it through most of the stuff that he had. 

**_Flashback:_**

"Run!" Brian yelled, and as they rounded the corner, he pushed Rome down just as a shot rang out. Rome watched as Brian fell, the red blotch quickly staining his shirt. Rome caught him about a foot off the ground.

He had saved him, again. "Dammit Brian, stop being the hero, it's gonna kill you." Rome said through clamped teeth.

"If I don't do it, then you're gonna get your sorry ass killed." Brian gasped out, and his eyes rolled back.

**_End Flashback_**

Rome had stopped pacing. He had lived that time, but just barely, and this time was a lot worse, and he had almost no will to survive. He was in there fighting for his life for the umpteenth time in his life, after trying to save the rest of them, there was no doubt about it, Brian was a born hero.

_I hid behind the shell  
In time the pain will melt  
My heart is stained with love  
Wish I could fake it_

He looked over to Dom, he was just sitting there, a woried expression plastered on his face. Dom was stunned that Jay could have stooped that low, as to try andtake Brian again. But he was even more surprised when Brian had chose to save them, and now Jay wouldn't get him; maybe no one ever would. Brian had been in such bad shape, when he had been brought in, that Dom didn't think he would make it.

"He don't make it, Jay won't either." Dom muttered, out loud.

"You damn right he won't, bro; and neither will his men." Rome said, and Dom looked up. He looked at the man that was as close to Brian as he was. Brian was their brother, and if he didn't make it, then neither would his destroyer, they would make sure of that, after all, wasn't that what family was for?

"I'm not sure that he'll make it back even if Brian recovers fully. After what he's done to me and my family, the bastard has to pay." Dom said, and Rome flinched.

"What did he do to you?" Rome asked.

_I gave my life away  
There's nothing left to say  
I gave my life away  
You take it in your way _

You take it in your way

"You ever wonder why he's in prison?" Dom asked. Rome nodded. "He got sent to prison for raping and then killing my sister Emmy. That was part of why I was in there. We fought it out, I broke his leg, and he stabbed me. I almost didn't make it, but when I was well they sent me to prison for beating that man with a wrench, and going after Jay. Janitor, was one of Jay's men, and I know that he sabotaged my dad's car to make him crash, so I went after him." Dom said, his voice lowering.

Rome was stunned, but an idea was developing in his head. "What do you say, that when Brian is doing better we go on a litle road trip, and pay a little visit to a _special_ someone?" Rome said, putting a menacing tone on special. Dom just nodded a glint of anger and anticipation reflecting in his eyes.

_My selfish enemy  
Still has the best of me  
Empty and feeling numb  
Wish I could take it away  
I can't control the need  
To weak to not concede  
Wish I was deaf and dumb  
Wish I could fake it_

_

* * *

_

**Two Weeks Later...**

Brian woke in a strange room, with an oxygen tube hooked under his nose. Suki was asleep next to him, and he lifted his hand,an IV in it, and brushed her hair back. He was weak, as if he hadn't eaten or moved for a long time. When she woke under his hand, he pulled away. She looked surprised as she opened her eyes, and immediately grabbed his hand.

"Where am I?" He asked, and her expression turned uneasy.

"You don't remember?" She asked, and he shook his head. "Oh well, I guess it's a good thing that you were drunk." She said, and he smiled, but then became unsettled when her look turned serious. "Brian you're in the hospital, have been for two weeks." She said, and he looked dumb struck.

"Two weeks?" He asked as if the words were foreign.

"Yeah." She whispered back.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Jay, and his guys broke out; and they attacked you Brian." She said, and he started shivering involuntarily. "Don't worry," she soothed; "they can never hurt you again, Dom and Rome made sure of that. Even though I don't like violence, I agree with what they did." She said, and he nodded. "Do you need anything?" She asked.

"Water." He said, and she nodded.

She went over to the pitcher, and poured him a glass, then brought it back to him, and helped him sip it slowly. When he was finished she put the cup on the table beside his bed. "Are you up to any other visitors?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think that Rome might blow if he don't get his sorry ass in here soon if I have been out for two weeks. Has he been pacing?" He asked, and she laughed.

"You bet, boy's been pacing, and you know the saying, 'you're gonna wear a hole in the floor?'" She asked and he nodded. "Well your boy brought truth to it. Where the floor tiles are green in the waiting room, he wore them down to an off white. Boy got some serious patience issues." Suki said.

"Yeah, but he has good reason. I used to be what he called a stupid hero. I would always try and protect him, and it either got me in juvie, or in the hospital. Boy got some serious problem magnets." Brian said, and they both laughed.

_I gave my life away  
There's nothing left to say  
I gave my life away  
You take it in your way _

I can't pretend we're the same  
I can't pretend we're the same  
I can't pretend we're the same

_

* * *

_

Suki walked out of the room, and went over to wake Leon who had stayed in the hospital that day. He looked up, and she said, "Brian's awake. Go and see him while I call the guys." She said, and he nodded, getting up. She took out her cell as he walked away, and dialed the house number.

"Yo, what's up?" Came a groggily voiced Dom.

"Brian's awake." She said. She could hear the rustling on the other side of the phone, and Dom waking everyone up; telling them the news."He said that he's up to visitors, so I was wondering if you would like to see him." She said, and had to hold the phone away from her ear as Dom told her that they would be there soon. There was something about a pansy, and how could she even ask, before the phone was hung up, and she laughed as she closed her phone.

_Oh now I found myself  
Wish I was someone else  
My heart is stained with love  
Wish I could FAKE

* * *

_

Suki went back into the room, and found Leon and Brian laughing. Upon seeing Suki the laughing ceased. Leon looked to Brian, patting him on the shoulder, and mouthed, 'good luck,' before leaving the room, leaving Brian and Suki alone.

"What was that all about?" Suki asked laughing.

"I have something to tell you." Brian said in a low voice, and Suki looked at him concerned.

"Okay." She said, and then; "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." Brian said, and then smiled. "It's a good thing, for me at least." He said, and she smiled. "I have been thinking on this since I first met you, and throughout the years, it's grown stronger in force. Before I tell you this, I have to make sure that you know, there is no obligation on your part to feel the same way." He said, and she nodded; her heart fluttering. There was no problem with her feeling the same way if he said what she thought he was gonna say. "Suki, I love you, and I always have, for that matter I always will." He said, and she smiled. She went up to him, and kissed him full on the mouth.

"I love you too Brian." She whispered and he smiled. He pulled her down into another kiss, and they only parted for air. Therewas a sound from the doorway, and they looked over. Dom and Rome were standing there, along with Tej, Leon, and Vince. "Guess it's out." She said, and they all smiled.

"We're happy for you two." Dom and Rome said, and the rest of the group smiled. Leon came forward, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Didn't know if you were going to do it dog. Glad you did though, makes thing's a whole lot easier for the rest of us." Leon said, and everyone smiled knowingly.

"That obvious?" Brian asked, and everyone but Suki and him burst out laughing.

"Dog anymore obvious, and you wouldn't have to have told her." Leon said, and they all laughed.

"Well I love her and she loves me, now the only thing that life is missing is getting out of this place." Brian said, and they all nodded knowingly.

_You take it in your way  
You take it in your way  
You take it in your way  
You take it in your way

* * *

_

A/N: So what did you think of this chapter?

I really am so happy that so may people like this story, keep the reviews coming.


	6. Black Summer

**A/N: The events of 2 Fast 2 Furious happened before the truck heists.**

**3 Weeks Later:**

"Where are we going, Brian?" Dom asked as they stepped off the plane.

"You'll see." Was the only answer.

Brian looked around, and then focused on one point and smiled. He walked over to a curly blond haired man, and a brown haired woman. Between them stood a little curly haired blond girl. The blond haired man and woman pulled Brian into a hug. He hugged them back just as fiercely, and as soon as he broke away, he picked up the little girl who was reaching for him.

Brian motioned for the team to come over, and when they did, he said; "Welcome to Spain." The team was floored that they were across the world from where they had been only hours before. Brian laughed, "Close your mouths, there's some people I want yah'all to meat. This is my brother, Kellen," Brian said, pointing to the blond haired man, who nodded. "Better known as Kell; this is Brie," he said motioning to the brown haired woman, "and this, is Emmy, my daughter." Brian said, holding the little girl in his arms in front of him, and she waved.

Everyone was floored, everyone except Suki and Rome, who had known the whole time.

"And what are your names?" Kell asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, ah sorry 'bout that." Brian said. "This is; Rome, Dom, Leon, Vince, Tej;" He said pointing to them as he said their names, "and this is my girlfriend, Suki." Brian said, wrapping his arm around her waist. She smiled, and they all shook. Kell hugged Suki.

"Take good care of him." He whispered in her ear, and she nodded saying that she would. They all got their luggage, and went to cars waiting for them.

An hour later, they arrived at a huge Ranch. Brian smiled as soon as they got out of the car, and walked to his brother, Emmy nestled safely on his hip. They talked, Kell nodded one last time, and Brian handed Emmy to him. He then walked to a barn, and went in. Kell went over to the rest of the team, and said, "You wanna see a show, come with me." He led them to a large field, and said, "Wait here with us for a minute, and you'll see something special."

A few minutes later, they saw a big black blob coming their way from the direction of the barn. As it got closer, they saw it was a black stallion with a rider on it's back. Even closer, they identified the rider as Brian, and they all stood there open mouthed, and stared at him. As they galloped past them, they saw a look of absolute happiness. Horse and rider looked as if they were of one soul, and both were happy to be together again. Brian leaned in closer to the stallion, and whispered in it's ear, the horse picked up it's pace. Brian and the stallion ran across the field, and when they reached the other side, with one look to Kell, who nodded, he jumped the fence.

Brian brought the stallion around the yard, and over to the team. He dismounted the stallion, and there was a smile on his face that looked as if it would never go away. Keeping a hand on the reigns, he hugged Kell, and then Suki. He then turned to the rest of the team, and said, "Meet Black Summer. My stallion, and one of the few reasons why I'm still sane." They all smiled, and turned back to Kell, "Mind if I take Emmy on a ride, into the woods?" Brian asked.

"No bro, as good a rider you are... Besides, she's your daughter, and he's your horse." Kell said.

"Black Summer is his own horse, not mine, I just have the pleasure of him being my friend, and letting me ride him." Brian said, and Black Summer nodded his head. The whole team laughed.

"Just make sure you're back by supper, or Brie will have both our... behinds." Kell said, and Brian nodded. He kissed Suki good-bye, and then put Emmy on the saddle. He mounted, and they started at a slow walk.

"Hey Emmy, you wanna go fast?" Brian asked.

"Yeah fast, let's go fast daddy!" She squealed with delight.

"Okay, hold on real tight." Brian said. She grabbed the saddle; Brian grabbed the reigns with one hand, and got a good hold around his daughter, and spurred Black Summer. They took off, and heard Kell's loud groan behind them. When they reached the woods, Brian gasped at the beauty of it all.

"Pretty." Emmy said as she saw a batch of flowers, Brian just nodded, and after about ten more minutes, Brian slowed Black Summer down to a walk again. Emmy giggled, and Brian found her leaning more and more into his shoulder. After a few more minutes, her full weight was on him, and when he looked down he saw that she was asleep.

"No Emmy your wrong," He whispered, "Your beautiful." He said. She was so peaceful, and looked as if there was nothing more to worry about in the world, than to pick the right color flowers. He smiled. It soon turned into a serious expression. He heard some yelling, and saw something he never thought he would have to. Carter Verone stood in the clearing that was just ahead. He got down, and woke Emmy, putting a finger to his lips, to tell her to stay quiet.

He then walked, and crouched down behind some trees. A branch broke under his foot, Verone looked straight at him. He went to run, but a tranquilizer was fired, and hit him in the shoulder.

"Emmy, go back, and tell Uncle Rome, that Verone is back. Hold tight and ride fast." She nodded, and he yelled, "Go Black Summer, keep her safe!" He seemed to nod, and then took off, Emmy clinging tight to him. She was only four and it was hard to keep a hold on a fast running horse.

"So we meet again, Brian." Verone sneered, and Brian looked at him. His strength was starting to give out.

"What are you doing on my brother's land? Thought you were in Prison." Brian said, and Verone laughed.

"Funny, I thought you were too." Verone laughed flatly.

"Got friends in high plasses, I guess." Brian slurred. He tried to take a step toward Verone, but his legs gave out, and he started to fall. Two of Verone's men caught him in mid-fall, and held him.

"I do too, and I now get to have some fun." Verone said, and with one punch from him, Brian's eyes rolled back, and his head fell forward. "Take him to the car, tie him up, and strap him to the seat." The men started to do as they were told, and when they finished tying him up, they started walking toward the car.

"Let him go." Came a low voice. Verone turned, and came face to face with Dom. He laughed, and the men holding Brian kept going. He cocked his rifle, and said; "I said let him go." Dom's voice was menacing, and when Verone turned to look at him again, he saw Rome.

"Oh, and the party just keeps getting better. By the way, I didn't drop the soap. Did make a few new friends though." He laughed, and motioned to the men who were standing around him. With another motion, the men advanced on Rome, and Dom. They pulled out guns, and Rome cocked his rifle.

Verone got in his car, Brian tied in the back seat, and yelled out the window; "Just gonna have a little fun. Guys, get back to the cars, let them go, _for now."_ He then took off, and then men went back to the cars. Rome and Dom were hit with tranque's, and left there.

A/N: So what did yah think?

And OMG I just wanted to say thank you to all of my reviewers, you are the only reasons that I write on fanfiction, I am glad that you like my writing.


	7. Unknown Horror

Thanks for the support guys, I am happy knowing that people like my writing.

This chapter is rated R for violence, and mention of un-consensual acts. With this warning I tell you, don't read it if you can't handle that or don't like it.

Here is the next chapter for you...

Brian woke as a harsh punch was delivered to his stomach. His arms were pulled over his head, and he was hanging about a foot off the ground. He gasped as with a second punch, all the air was driven out of his lungs. His vision hadn't focused yet, and his head was pounding from whatever Verone had put in those tranque's.

After a few minutes, and a few more punches, his vision had cleared, and his torso hurt like hell. Verone was standing a few feet away from him, and a big brown haired man was the one punching him. "Awake?" Verone asked, and then not waiting for an answer, he said; "You think you can lie to me, hit on my girlfriend, and then put me in prison, and get away with it?" He asked, his voice booming through room they were in.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time. I didn't like you, you hated me, Monica was hott, and hey it kept me and Rome outta prison. So yeah I do think so." Brian said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Verone made a gesture, and a man came over to him. Brian gasped when he saw who it was.

"No," He said, shaking his head, "I killed you." He said, his voice rasping as unexpected memories and emotions assaulted him.

"Nope, I'm still here O'Conner, and you are gonna pay for what you did to me, and Mr. Verone." His rapist said. "They never suspected me, a prison guard, who would have thought, and then after I got out of the hospital, they sent me to prison, and I ended up sharing a cell with non other than Carter here. Imagine my surprise when I found out that we both knew you. When he suggested that we get out of there, and get some payback on you, well I was all for it." His old guard smirked, and then rammed his fist into Brian's stomach. With a look to Verone who nodded in understanding, he said; "I think that we should get reacquainted with each other in private." Brian was only clothed in a pain of jeans, and at his last comment, the guard had reached up, and started to feel Brian's stomach, his hands running over every curve, and the man licked his lips.

Brian kicked out his feet, and caught the man in the stomach. As he doubled over, Brian locked his legs around his neck, and brought him into a standing position, strangling him. The man struggled, and when there was no other option, he punched Brian in the balls. Brian gasped, and his legs loosened; letting the man pull them from his neck.

Brian drew his legs together, and even though he was hanging above the ground, he brought his legs up to his chest. A needle was inserted into his neck, and he felt his whole body numb, his legs falling down again, and his head lolling forward.

Verone ordered the men to take Brian to the suite where the guard was staying, and tie him to the bed. They did as they were told grabbing a limp Brian and pulling him out of the room.

"What are we gonna do?" Dom roared!

"Calm down, he's my brother too," Kell said, trying to calm the big man, but failing miserably, _because_ he was Brian's brother. He could still see the tears from Emmy's face as she rode out of the woods, yesterday.

**Flashback:**

Emmys rode from the woods at break neck speed, toward the house. Tears were streaming down her face, and as soon as she was close enough, she screamed; "UNCLE KELL, UNCLE ROME!" At the top of her lungs. The screams tore through the walls that separated them. Kell and Rome had come running out of the house, and looked at a grief stricken Emmy. Rome looked up at her.

"What's wrong, baby girl, where's your daddy." Rome asked her.

"Daddy said... to... tell, Uncle... Rome... that Verone... is back." Emmy said between heaves of her chest, as sobs tore out her at a renewed pace. Rome's face had gone from one of concern, to one of abstract horror. _Verone? Oh god, Brian!_ Rome immediately ran in the house.

As he saw Dom sitting at the table, he said; "Dom, c'mon, we gotta go, Brian's in trouble." Guessing his next question, he said only one word, but it was enough to get Dom up, and to the gun cabinet. "Verone." His voice was low and cold. They grabbed ammunition, and a rifle each; then with Kell's instruction they took 4-wheelers, following the trail that Brian had left on his way out. It was about five minutes later when they arrived. They looked to where the men were talking, and listened intently.

"What are you doing on my brother's land? Thought you were in Prison." Brian said, and Verone laughed.

"Funny, I thought you were too." Verone laughed flatly.

"Got friends in high plasses, I guess." Brian slurred. He tried to take a step toward Verone, but his legs gave out, and he started to fall. Two of Verone's men caught him in mid-fall, and held him.

"I do too, and I now get to have some fun." Verone said, and with one punch from him, Brian's eyes rolled back, and his head fell forward. "Take him to the car, tie him up, and strap him to the seat." The men started to do as they were told, and when they finished tying him up, they started walking toward the car.

"Let him go." Dom growled. Verone turned, and came face to face with Dom. He laughed, and the men holding Brian kept going. He cocked his rifle, and said; "I said let him go." Dom's voice was menacing, and when Verone turned to look at him again, he saw Rome.

"Oh, and the party just keeps getting better. By the way, I didn't drop the soap. Did make a few new friends though." He laughed, and motioned to the men who were standing around him. With another motion, the men advanced on Rome, and Dom. They pulled out guns, and Rome cocked his rifle.

Verone got in his car, Brian tied in the back seat, and yelled out the window; "Just gonna have a little fun. Guys, get back to the cars, let them go, _for now."_ He then took off, and then men went back to the cars. Rome and Dom were hit with tranque's, and left there. Kell had found them there half an hour later, but there was no trace of Brian, or Verone and his men.

**End Flashback.**

"Dammit, we have to find him, and I am gonna kill that DB!" (A/N: DB means dushe bag. My sisters uses DB because of her kids, so I used it in here, cuz... well it's funny.) Rome yelled, and pounded his fist on the table.

"We will." Was the simple reply from Dom and Kell.

Brian sat in the corner of the cement cell that he had been thrown in after the guard had finished with him. His knees were drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them, and he was rocking back and forth, trying to figure out if he had brought what had just been done to him on himself. The same phrase kept escaping his dry and cracked lips, "My fault." He had been doing the same thing for hours, and the video camera that had been placed in his room had caught every second of it.

Verone sat there, in front of the TV that showed Brian in the cell, rocking back and forth. As he sat there and watched, Verone saw something that he never thought he would. Brian looked around the cell, and when he spotted some rocked that had fallen away, he grabbed them. He looked for a sharp one, and when he found it, he held it to his wrist, and dragged it across the flesh, tearing it open, and letting it bleed. It wasn't a fatal cut, not deep enough or in the right place, but it disturbed Verone, to think that Brian would do that to himself. As he watched, Brian took the rock, and made a deeper cut below the other one, and watched as it bled. _He had slit his wrist._ Verone thought, looking at the screen. He had cut the vein deep, and blood was pouring from it fast.

Verone got up, and called the doctor that stayed in the room on the floor below him. He then gathered some guards and the doctor, and went to Brian's cell. The guards approached Brian carefully, and surrounded him. Brian looked at them warily, and then back to his wrist, all the time, still rocking, back and forth, back and forth. They jumped him, and tore the rock out of his hands. Brian started screaming and ranting, for them to; "Just let me DIE!"

As the guards held him down, the doctor took out a needle filled with clear liquid, and sedated him. As Brian went limp, the doctor sutured, and then put gauze over the slit in Brian's wrist. "He lost too much blood, he has to be restrained, and you need to give him a blood transfusion." He said. Verone nodded.

"Take him to the back room, the one with the hospital bed, and the restraints, and strap him down." He said to the guards, who immediately did as they were told. Brian was strapped down, and then the doctor got a bag of type, o, blood; and hooked up and IV into the back of Brian's hand.

_He tried to kill himself? Verone thought as he walked out the door, and looked at Brian through the window. The man was gaunt, and withdrawn, and Dammit! He wanted to die._

A/N: So what do you think? I am gonna let you all vote...

Brian lives

Brian dies

He kills himself

Verone kills him.

Rubber Duckies to everyone that votes!


	8. Revenge seeks a different fate

A/N: OMG! I am so overwhelmed! All of the reviews... Wow! I cannot believe that you all like this story that much! But anyway thanks to all of you that do!

* * *

Sakura-Thank you for the support, no Monica isn't the mother, Spain is where Kell lives, and Brian bought Black Summer when he was younger. 

Crystal- Well you got your wish, and thanks for updating.

Neonex- Emmy is four, I said that in chapter six. Same answers for you as Sakura… And I am so glad that you liked the story, not to long a wait, huh?

Baby Blaize- Well thanks, I am so happy you like the story, sorry about the pairing, but I wanted to do something new with it. Got your wish….

Tallyzangle- Well…. Thanks for the support, and read to find out…

ILuvPiratesSavvy- OKAY! Glad you like it!

Casey- One wish was answered, and you will just have to wait and see about the others, I may or I may not!

Katrink101- Well okay… I agree with you, and you will just have to read to see what happens. Glad you like it!

Amy- OKAY! Yay, another reviewer thank you!

* * *

It had been a day since Brian had tried to end his life. He wasn't in the same mind that he had been yesterday, now. No, now he wanted to kill Verone, the guard, and all of the felons that were helping them keep him here. Brian just wanted to hurt at least on of them. But there was that little thing of being restrained. They hadn't let him out of the restraints since he had that little incident with the rock. 

He pulled at the bonds that held him, and started to get angry again. Dammit, he thought; if only I had my hands free, they would pay. The door knob started to turn, and he looked up. Verone walked in the room, and Brian smirked. "What, I thought you wanted my dead, you little ankle biter!" He sneered. The grin on Verone's face vanished, and Brian's grew wider.

"Well, I want to have the pleasure, and I assure you, it won't be a quick death, as yours would have been if you had succeeded. Guards!" He yelled, and smirked back at Brian. The guards came in, and Verone said; "I think O'Conner is ready for the special room. Take him there, I don't care what you have to do to get him there, just make sure he is alive and conscious when he gets there." The guards nodded, and went over to Brian.

They held Brian down as they unrestrained him, so he couldn't move. Verone had already left the room, and in Brian's book that was a really bad sign. As the lifted him up, Brian fought as hard as he could, and the men finally had to drop his legs. Brian twisted as hard as he could, and kicked one of the men in the face. A punch was delivered to his kidney, and Brian immediately tried to crouch over and protect himself.

"You know guys, he did say that we could do anything as long as he was alive and conscious when he got there, and right now, I see a pretty good piece of ass, that I would like to test." One of the men who was holding him said, and the rest agreed.

Brian felt himself being held down against the edge of a table, and his pants being unzipped. They were being pulled down along with his boxers next, and Brian started shaking. He was bent over, and his face was pressed against the cold metal of the table, his arms and legs securely held down, so he could do nothing.

He heard the man in back of him unzip, but he wasn't able to do anything else, as the door burst open, and Brian heard what had to be the sweetest voice in the world. "Get off of him!" Dom and Rome bellowed, at the same time. The men were ripped off of him, and Brian pulled his pants up, and stood up. He walked out of the room before anyone, and all Dom and Rome could do was follow when they were finished with the guys they were beating.

Brian walked out of the room, and to the left, determined to find Verone. The first door he kicked open, proved to be nothing other than a storage closet. He went in grabbed a broom, set it diagonally against the wall, and kicked it in half, grabbing the wooden handle he walked out the door.

Dom and Rome followed him, as he walked down the hall, kicking in doors. When he reached the end of the hall, he kicked in the last door, and there sat Verone, talking on the phone. The walls must have been soundproof if he hadn't heard all of the racket Brian had caused, while searching for him.

The look on Brian's face was deadly as Verone looked up at him. The phone was immediately put down with an, "I'll have to call you back." Verone reached under the desk, pushed a button, and stood up. Brian raised his head, and looked Verone straight in the eye. "Bastard," was all he said as he launched himself at Verone.

Carter looked at Brian's face as he flew through the air straight at him. Brian took Verone down to the ground, and put his handle down. He lifted his fist, and with a look of pure rage and hatred, smashed it into Verone's jaw. He lifted his hand again, and again; and kept bringing his closed fist right into Verone's face. His hand hurt when he finally stopped. Men had started to come into the room, and Brian bent his head to whisper into Verone's ear.

"Bet you wish you had dropped the soap now, at least then, you would be someone's property, and wouldn't be beaten as bad as you are now. You make me sick." He hissed, and then stood, grabbing his handle on the way up.

Almost immediately, men surrounded him, and when he looked up, he smirked at their expressions. He lifted the handle, and started hitting the men around him. He took a hit to his ribs, and heard one of them snap. Raising the handle, he hit the man who had hit him, in the head, effectively knocking him out.

Another man grabbed his wrist, and pulled it behind his back. If they thought they could hold him back that easily, they were sorely mistaken. Brian kicked the man in the balls, and as he was going down, the man snapped his wrist. Brian yelled out in pain as the bone broke. He raised his right hand, which was still holding the handle, and smashed the last two over the head.

They fell, knocked out, and Brian walked over to where Dom was still fighting two men, one of which was the guard that had violated him twice. He grabbed the man by the neck, and turned him to face him.

"I thought I killed you once, but you lived, I won't make that mistake again. Rot in hell bastard." Brian said, and hit the man continuously with the handle. He finally had to be pulled off by Rome and Dom, who were shocked at the way Brian was acting.

* * *

They were all pretty beat up, so they decided to go to the hospital. Brian had a two broken ribs, and a broken wrist. He had a cut over his eye, that had six stitches in it, and one on his right forearm that took fourteen. 

Dom had a cracked rib, and cut on his cheek that took ten stitches. He had a limp from a bruised tibia, that was wrapped with an ace bandage. Rome had two broken fingers in his right hand, and cut on his right shoulder blade that took thirty four stitches to close. His arm was in a sling that kept his arm immobile, so that the stitches didn't pull.

All in all they were a sorry looking bunch as Kell, Suki, Brie, and Emmy came in to pick them up, and take them home. Suki and Emmy ran to Brian and hugged him, and he gratefully hugged them back. Suki handed him a sweatshirt as he had requested on the phone. She help him put it on, and the all walked out the door, Brian carrying Emmy on his good side.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Is it over? Never know. Anyway Rubber Duckies for reviews! YAY! 


	9. Another Reason to Hate Life

Brian sat in the living room waiting for Suki to come back; she had left an hour ago with Emmy so that they could have some kind of 'girl time.' He laughed to himself when he thought about how he had caught them playing 'dress-up' the day before, he was glad that they had been getting along, and that there was something to be happy about.

His thoughts turned dark as he thought about what had happened to him at the hands of Verone, and without saying anything, he stood and strode out of the room. He went in search of Kell, and when he found him twenty minutes later in the barn, his mood had strengthened.

"Is my old car still in the same place?" He asked. When Kell nodded, he said, "Okay, then I'm going out for a while, probably won't be back till late, got some catching up to do with the streets." Brian said, and when Kell nodded, saying a quiet 'be careful,' he walked away, and went to get Black Summer.

After Black Summer was saddled, and ready to go, he hopped on, and the galloped across the field. Brian let Black Summer gallop down the path that he had rode so many times before. They passed a creek that hadn't been there when he had came last summer, being as dry as it had, there was no water for the streams, or other bodies of water.

Black Summer whinnied, and let Brian know that they were almost there. He smiled as he thought of how long he had, had Black Summer, and patted his neck. Those were good times that he could think of right now. His life was now a dark void trying to suck him in and never let him go.

The only things that provided him with happiness were his family, including Suki, Dom, Rome and Tej, and Black Summer. Everything else seemed to always go wrong, and he couldn't figure out why. Ever since prison nothing had been the same, and he had expected that, just not as severe a reaction as he was having.

Black Summer slowed to a stop, as they reached an old building on the edge of town, and Brian got down. He took the reigns in his hand, and led Black Summer to an old corral that he had built one summer, after buying the building to store his car. He had always rode here on the horse, and figured that he should be able to run around while he was waiting for Brian to get back, not have to be cooped up some dusty old building.

Brian unsaddled Black Summer, and took off the reigns, and let him go in the corral with one last pat to his neck. The horse touched his soft nose to Brian's chest almost as if saying, 'Be careful.' Brian looked thoughtfully at him a moment before nodding, and walking back to the building. He pulled the tarp off of his car as he walked in, and smiled. He ran his hand over the silver paint scheme, the two neon blue lines still ran up the center.

He had begged Kell to take good care of the Nissan Skyline when he had been arrested, and boy had he. It was in excellent shape, no sign of the damage done when he had hit the pole, and he was glad for that. He walked to the right side, and got in. Turning the key he laughed as the engine turned over and purred to life. It was going to be a good night. Long, but fun, so all in all, good.

It was a little hard to drive with a broken wrist, but he managed, and when he finally pulled out of the building, it was getting dark. He drove for about half an hour, and then stopped. As he got out of the car, he laughed, it was the first time in about two years that he would be racing.

He walked up to a man with a Mohawk, and a lot of piercing's. Tapping his shoulder, he waited for the man to look at him, and waited for the look of recognition. "Brian!" The man exclaimed, hugging him.

"Yo, Rico!" Brian said, and patted him on the back. Rico laughed, and looked Brian up and down, a frown forming on his face.

"What happened bro?" He asked, voice laced with concern.

"Prison happened man, and then I met with an old enemy, and things didn't go so good." He said, motioning to his arm.

"That sucks man…" Rico said, and then asked, "You wanna race tonight?" A grin formed on Brian's face.

"Yeah man, it's been so long, and Ms. Skyline over there is getting lonely, I think she would like to have some fun." Brian said, and they both laughed, looking at the car.

"Yeah man, I know what you mean. Well we do need a fourth, and I was going to call Jose, but since you're here, might as well be you." Rico said, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Cool man." He said, and then leaning closer, he asked; "Yo man, they got deep pockets?" Rico just smiled, a slight nod aimed at him.

"Yeah, and I think they would like to make some money, so might as well race the stakes." Rico said, and Brian nodded.

Brian's phone rang, and looked at the caller ID. "Yo Dom, what's up?" He asked.

"Where are you Brian?" The irritated voice came back.

"Getting ready for a race, and yourself?" Brian asked sarcastically.

"What do you mean getting ready for a race?" Dom asked, and then; "They have racing in Spain?"

Brian laughed. "Yeah man, you wanna watch me take some money from a few old friend's of mine."

"Sounds good to me." Came the answer. "If you win, we'll have a party." Dom said.

"Ok, just follow the directions I text to you." Brian said, and then typed in the directions. "See you in a few. Tell the others if they want, they can join us here." Brian said, and they both hung up.

Brian walked over to the group of racer's and said; "You wanna raise the stakes?" The three men looked over to him, and nodded. "How bout five grand each?" They all agreed, and he laughed. "So what's up? Kit, Eddy, Juan. It's good to see you all." Brian said, getting a hug from all of them.

"So where you been man?" Juan asked. Juan was a tall man, about six foot three, had brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Prison man." Brian said solemnly.

"Oh, that's harsh. If I could have, I would have helped you." Kit said, his voice sincere. Brian looked at him with a grin.

"That's okay, I know you would have, and I don't want you in trouble, so I guess it was a good thing. Anyway, I want to get away from that, not something I want to remember." Brian said, and looked at them all thoughtfully, his face soon turning to one of mischief. "So you know that I am going to beat you right?" Brian asked, looking as sincere as he could, before they all finally lost it, and laughed.

"Man, you couldn't beat me, even if I had my hands tied behind my back." Eddy said, and they all laughed.

"Oh, is that right?" Eddy nodded yes. "So that's why you have never beaten me, never even came close, boy my girlfriend could beat you." Brian said, and everyone laughed at Eddy.

"I could beat him, couldn't I?" Came a female voice from behind them. Brian looked back, and saw Suki, Dom, and Rome standing there. Suki walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She stepped in front of him, and he put his arm around her.

"Yeah baby, you know you could." Brian said, looking Suki straight in the eyes. He looked up to see his friends all looking at him expectantly. "Juan, Kit, Eddy; this is Dominic Toretto, Suki Brooks, and Roman Pierce." He said motioning to all of them as he got to their names. They all shook hands, and soon it was time for the race.

Eddy, Kit, Juan, and Brian all walked towards their cars. As soon as Dom, Suki, and Rome were out of hearing range, Juan leaned over, "Damn Bro, you got yourself a hot one!" He said, and then stuck his hand in his mouth while looking at Suki.

"Don't I know it." He said back and then added, "Oh, and if I catch you looking at my girl again, I will not hesitate to hurt you." They both laughed.

"Same old Brian." Juan said, and Brian smiled.

"You know it bro, now let's cut the chat, and start the race." Brian said. Juan nodded, and Brian got into his Skyline, started it up, and pulled up to the line. The flags were dropped, and they were off. Brian took an early lead, and stayed ahead of the others. He was going into the last turn, and when he rounded it, he hit the NOS button on the steering wheel.

He looked in his rearview, and saw a car speed up, but the weird part was, that wasn't one of the people he was racing. He saw as well as felt the car behind him, hit the Skyline. The back end of his car lifted up, and he spun. As he hit a guard-rail, the front end of his car lifted up, and he started rolling.

Dom and the others watched in sheer horror as a black unmarked car came up and hit Brian's Skyline. They watched as it spun, and then flipped. The only one who moved was Suki, who ran to go and help. When the car finally landed, it wrapped around a tree.

Suki, who was now being followed by the others, ran up, and tried to open the door, and get a battered Brian out. She tugged at the door with all of her might, but it wouldn't come free. She looked back to Rico, and told him to get everyone out of there, before she took out her phone, and called an ambulance.

By now Rico, Juan, Kit, and Eddy were all there, along with Dom, Rome, and Suki. Dom had the sense to call Kell, and tell him what was going on. Suki went over to Brian when she heard a moan, and saw that he was awake.

She took his hand through the shattered window, and said; "Shh, everything's gonna be alright, the ambulance is on it's way." He looked at her with pleading eyes, and she looked back helplessly at him, wanting to take his pain away, but there was nothing she could do until he was out of the car.

He drifted back into the prison of unconsciousness, and a minute later the ambulance arrived. They had to get the 'Jaws of Life' to get him out of the car, and then everyone saw the extent of the damage. Suki fainted seeing all the blood coming out of Brian, and Rome picked her up.

There were gashes all over his body, and bruises starting to form. When the paramedics cut off Brian's shirt, Rome almost puked. One of his ribs was sticking through his skin, and there was a big piece of glass stuck in Brian's abdomen. He was secured onto a stretcher, and his neck was put in a brace.

Kell showed up a few minutes later, and rode in the ambulance with Brian to the hospital. No one knew if he would make it or not

A/N: Thank you for you support, and as always review or no more!

Rubber duckies for reviewers.


	10. A whole year!

I am so sorry thatmy updatehas been so long in coming! I tried to put it on yesterday, but the site was down... So I hope that you enjoy it!

I also wanted to say that I am so happy at the moment! Yesterday I gota letter, and a company wants to publish my poem in a book!

By the way, thank you guys for all the reviews!

* * *

_Normal?  
Nothing is as it seems,  
Yet everything is as it's supposed to be.  
Everything is a question,  
With curiostiy and suspicion lurking.  
What is real and free,  
Is locked up and never let be.  
Different shades and tints for everything,  
Do we really know anything?  
This never-ending quarrel,  
Where everything is normal?  
Adriana Crosby_ (my real name!)

Brian looked around, almost panicking; there was nothing there that he recognized. The last thing that he remembered seeing was Jay at the prison after he had snapped his wrist. When he looked down he saw that there was a cast on his left arm, but he had broken the right, right? He looked to the other side, and saw Suki with her head lying on Brian's hand. He lifted it gently, so as not to wake her, and looked at it.

There was a scar on the side of his wrist about four inches long. He tried to roll it, and found that he couldn't there was something holding it in place. Suki was awake by now, and he looked down at her, his expression confused, and full of fear.

"What happened?" He asked.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Suki asked, confused herself.

"When Jay snapped my wrist at the prison." He answered, and her face went to one of deep worry.

"But, Brian that was about a year ago." Suki said, and Brian lost it.

"What?" He almost screamed. "No, that can't be right." Brian said, shaking his head. He ripped out the IV's that were in his arm, and took off the monitors.

"Guys!" Suki screamed running out the door.

Rome, Dom, and Kell came running in, just as Brian stood up. He backed into a corner when he saw them, still thinking that Dom would be mad at him. After all the last time that he remembered talking to him, was when he had given him the keys to his Supra.

He hit the wall, and slid down, placing his arms in front of his face. He felt soothing hands on his arms, and looked up, when he saw that the person there was Dom, he whispered, "Please, don't hurt me." He placed his arms around his face again, and Dom looked at Suki in confusion.

"What-?" Dom asked, and Suki held her hand up, effectively silencing the big man.

"He doesn't remember this past year. The last thing he remembers was when Jay broke his arm." She said quietly.

Dom looked Brian, and touched his arm again, but Brian flinched and jumped to his feet. He started ranting about how it was all his fault, and that they weren't real, that they couldn't be. He started walking out the room, and Rome, and Dom grabbed his arms. He struggled against them, and yelled, that they were all out to get him, that it wasn't real.

They all looked crest-fallen when Suki finally had to call a nurse. Two big men came in, and held Brian still, while a small woman pushed a syringe into his arm. The clear liquid was absorbed into his body, and it took a minute, but then Brian was unconscious. His body was limp in the arms of the men that held him.

They took him over to his bed, and then one of them left, and came back a few minutes later, restraints in hand. Brian was strapped to the bed, leather strips holding his arms, and ankles. A new IV was inserted into the back of his hand, and a new monitor placed on his finger. Suki looked down at him as the nurses left, and sighed.

Brian had been through too much in his lifetime. No one man or woman should have to go through that much pain or suffering. Now as he lay unconscious and strapped to the bed, he looked so broken. Suki felt as if she had to do something to help him, but she didn't know what, or if there was anything that she could do for him.  
So she sat back down, and took his hand, careful not to disturb him, or pull on the IV that was connected to it.

She didn't want to hurt him in the slightest. He looked so frail, and pale as he lay there, and that wasn't the man she knew, wasn't the same Brian that she had fallen for. He needed her, and that was saying something, Brian never needed, or showed that he needed someone.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? 


	11. Remeberence to one who may not want it

A/N: Okay, so uber pissed... Only two reviews? Come on people! Though I am glad to say that I got 87 hits on last chapter!

I must say though if I don't get more than that on this chapter then either there won't be a next chapter, or it won't be for a long time!

Flashbacks in this chapter... Some you may not want to see.

* * *

Tossing and turning in the hospital bed, Brian slept. There was no one else in the room, and it had been afew hours since he had been sedated. His dreams were giving him the memories that he had lost, and seeing them in his mind made him wonder if he even wanted to remember.

* * *

_Brian awoke in the same room he had been in for the past week. There was an oxygen tube hooked under his nose, that had been put there the night before, when he had, had trouble breathing again. The pain that had been intense when his breathing had gone bad, was still there, but it was numbed. If he could have, he would have looked at his bruised chest, but his hands were restrained. There was nothing he could do, no way to escape, and he was pretty sure that when they took him back to the prison the next day, Jay was going to kill him, and there was no one that would be able to stop it._

_All of the sudden, he heard a commotion outside the door, and a muffled, "Hey, you can't go in there!" There was a couple thumps, and then the door opened. Standing in the doorway was Dom, Leon, and Vince. It was a good thing that he was in scrubs, and not a hospital gown, that would have been really embarrassing._

_"Hey Bri, long time no see. Would have broken you out sooner, but well couldn't find yah man." Dom said._

_"Why would risk getting caught to come and break me out? I deserve this, for betraying you guys." Brian said, his face, and voce confused._

_"Brian, man, no one deserves this, and besides, you made up for it when you saved Vince, and me. Then you just had to take all of the blame for everything, wouldn't even tell on Vince, and you guys hated each other's guts. If that ain't loyalty in a man then I don't know what is. Now maybe we should get you outta here, before someone comes up here, they had to have heard that somewhere." He looked at Brian, who was still confused, but was now smiling. Same old cocky ass white boy. When the straps around his wrists and ankles were undone, the places where they had been were scraped raw, so they wrapped them up._

_As they helped him off the bed, Brian winced, the pain in his chest coming back at full force. Dom noticed, and asked, "You alright man?"_

_"Yeah, just got a bad rib cage at the moment." Brian answered, and despite hisprotests, Dom lifted up his shirt, and gasped, at all of the marks. In the bruises, he could see the distinct imprint of boots, and fists, and that was only the part of his stomach, that wasn't bandaged heavily._

_"Ouch, what's the diagnoses?" Dom asked._

_"Four broken ribs, and two others cracked." They all gasped, and he added, "Not a big deal, at least I have the use of my arm back from the first time."_

_"How did you manage to make him this mad?" Vince asked, remembering that even when he and Dom were in Lompoc, Jay had never beat them this bad._

_"He wanted a new playmate, in ways that I wasn't willing to commit to." Brian said, his voice harsh. "But lets get out of here, before someone comes looking." They all nodded in response, and Vince and Dom put his arms over their shoulders, helping him to walk, while Leon checked to make sure the coast was clear. They slipped out the back door, and Brian smiled to see Dom's read RX-7 waiting for them. Brian was helped into the passenger seat while Dom got into the driver's seat. Leon and Vince went to a different car, and they pulled out, just as the alarms in the hospital started blaring. Brian leaned his head back, against the head rest, and breathed a sigh of relief that he had been holding for eighteen and a half months._

_He was brought back to reality, when Dom put a hand on his shoulder, and said; "Good to have you back man. Andwhat you said about deserving this..." He paused waving his hand at Brian's injuries, "we need to have a long talk later man, but for now, let's just have some fun in this car on the way home."_

_"Home." Brian muttered, as if it was a word that he never thought he would hear again._

_"Yeah, home. You have a home with us now, down in Mexico. You saved our asses and took the rap for us, and as far as I am concerned you have earned my trust, and now I am in your debt; so yeah, home." Dom said, his voice doing all the explaining that his words didn't._

* * *

_Brian walked down the stairs with the help of Rome. He was wearing a pair of jeans, and a West Coast Choppers shirt. His hair was alot shorter than it was when he had gone to the prison, being only about a half inch long, something that Dom hadn't noticed till he walked into the kitchen his arm around Rome's shoulder. _

_They sat down at the table, along side everyone else. They all looked at him, and he smiled. "What am I famous now?" He asked, and everyone sighed before laughing. Brian was trying to find his way back, and some of his features were already back._

_"Nah man, just never seen a white boy walking like that. Like he owned everythin'." Suki said, and everyone laughed. "How you doin' Bullet?" She asked._

_"I'm good, it's great to see you all." Brian said guestering to Rome, Tej and Suki._

_Leon, Dom, and Vince all tried their hardest to put on put out faces, and Vince said, "What we mean nothin'?"_

_"Nah man, I know you too well, if you meant somethin' you would call me a fruit?" Brian said, and easy laughter filled the room. "But I meant that it's great to have them here, and we're all here now, so-" Brian said, and then a stumped expression came over his face, "So I don't know what I should say."_

_"Very poetic bro!" Rome and Tej said with straight faces, and then both cracked up, and laughed. Brian picked up a spoon, and chucked it at there hunched forms. It bounced off Rome's head, and the hit Tej's._

_"Oh! Double pointer! Killed two birds with one stone." Everyone laughed, and then they settled down, and ate. Rome, and Brian were the last one's at the table taking their fourth helping of everything._

_"Damn, you boys keep eatin' like that, I may have to put you to work, before I run out of food." They both laughed with mouth's full of burgers, and fries._

_"Nah, only if Rome decides to stay. Doctor says he has a high Mo-tab-ol-lism," Brian said stretching out the word, and Rome hit him brotherly on the shoulder. "What? You were the one who said that, and I was only repeating what you had told me." Brian said._

* * *

_Brian sat in a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a white wife beater, his arms around Suki who was clad in a purple and blue bikini, a wrap around white skirt strewn around her slanted legs. _

"_I love you Suki." Brian whispered into her ear, as they sat watching the sunset on a small ocean view beach of the coast of Florida. _

" _I love you too, Bri!" She whispered back, her words floating to him on the soft ocean breeze. They just sat there on the beach and held each other, watching the sun glide down into the ocean. The colors painting the ocean in different hues of red and orange, the white caps hitting the shore only meters from their feet.

* * *

_

"_NO! You can't do this!" Brian yelled as inmates held him down on the floor. He felt his pants being unzipped, and then a scream tore from his lips as the guard entered him fast and hard. "Please?" He said, his voice full of defeat. _

_The guard pulled out a few minutes later, and bent down to Brian. "That's what you get for being a dirty cop, punk."_

_He was left on the floor in a puddle of his own blood from a stab wound to his stomach, a gash on his head, and rips in his hole from where the guard had entered him ruthlessly.

* * *

"Same old Brian." Juan said, and Brian smiled._

"You know it bro, now let's cut the chat, and start the race." Brian said. Juan nodded, and Brian got into his Skyline, started it up, and pulled up to the line. The flags were dropped, and they were off. Brian took an early lead, and stayed ahead of the others. He was going into the last turn, and when he rounded it, he hit the NOS button on the steering wheel.

He looked in his rearview, and saw a car speed up, but the weird part was, that wasn't one of the people he was racing. He saw as well as felt the car behind him, hit the Skyline. The back end of his car lifted up, and he spun. As he hit a guard-rail, the front end of his car lifted up, and he started rolling.

When it finally stopped rolling, it was wrapped around a tree, and Brian let the darkness consume him.

* * *

"Brian." Suki called, shaking his tossing body. "Brian, wake up baby." She called again, tears in her eyes. She shook him harder, and he sat up gasping. He tried to rub his eyes, but he found that his wrists were still restrained.

"Bri, baby, what is it?" She asked, as she laid a hand on his arm. Brian was shaking, and there was sweat running down his body. Whatever had happened in his dream had left his crying out, and saying, 'no,' over and over again. When he didn't answer, just kept shaking, and staring at her as if she were nuts, she sat on his bed, unhooked his arms, and pulled him into a hug.

"I remember." He whispered. He put his arms around her, and silent tears shook him even harder. She just held him, stroking her hand gently over the side of his face, and whispered soothing words to him. Brian stopped shaking after a while, and when she looked down, she saw him half asleep. She laid him back down on the bed, and was about to undo his ankle restraints, when he caught her wrist.

"Don't leave me." He whispered, his blue eyes slit open, and trained on her.

"I won't sweetie. I was just going to undo his ankle restraints." He nodded, and let go of her wrist. She undid his restraints, and went over to him. Sitting on the side of his bed, she gently stroked his hair for a minute, and then laid down beside him, and put her arms around him. He put his arm around her, and she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered back, and closed her eyes as she saw him smile, and fade into sleep.

* * *

A few minutes after Brian and Suki had fallen asleep, Dom and Rome walked in. They smiled, seeing Suki in Brian's arms, it seemed that he had at least remembered that they were together. Brian opened his eyes, smiled a little at the site of them, and they smiled back. His look turned to one of horror as he looked past them, seeing...

* * *

A/N: So how do you like that cliff? It ought to teach you all, that not reviewing can be a crime... 

Rubber Duckies for reviews!


	12. Secrets of my past

I am very greatful for the review that I recieved, and here is a repost of chapter 12. My eyes were opened with the help of two very great reviewers, and I think they know who they are. So I will try to take the criticism as well as the good. Thank you all!

Thank you again for all the reviews, and here is the next chapter!

'_Genius may have it's boundaries,  
But stupidity is not thus limited.'_

* * *

**Last Time**

_A few minutes after Brian and Suki had fallen asleep, Dom and Rome walked in. They smiled, seeing Suki in Brian's arms, it seemed that he had at least remembered that they were together. Brian opened his eyes, smiled a little at the site of them, and they smiled back. His look turned to one of horror as he looked past them, seeing...

* * *

_

Brian's look soon turned to one of anger and malice, as he looked into the stone green eyes of Rick Forester. Rick was of Spanish roots, and was about six foot two inches tall. Brian lifted himself into a sitting position, and threw his legs over the side of the bed. "What are you doing here Rick?" Brian asked menacingly, waking Suki.

"Not happy to see me, Brian?" Rick asked, his voice full of sarcastic hurt.

"No it's great to see the man who killed my daughter's mother." Brian said, his voice cold and hard.

"That's what I thought. You know Brian; you were always blaming me for what was your fault. It's your fault that Carrie died, you knew if you got too involved with someone that it would never last. I told you not to, but you couldn't just let her go. I loved her first, and then you took her away from me, breezing into town in your shiny little racecar. " Rick said, spitting the words out as if they were poison.

"I should kill you where you stand. Because of you, Emmy has to grow up without a mother." Brian said, his voice half sorrow, and half filled with hate. "I didn't steal her from you, she came willingly, and I told her no at first, that she had you, but you had to screw that up, didn't you? You're a little pensamiento de asno. " (pansy ass) Brian said, going back to his years of living in Spain.

Dom looked at him as if he were crazy. He didn't know that much Spanish, but he knew what that meant. He didn't even know that Brian knew Spanish, let alone spoke it.

**_"_**¡Usted no puede manejar cualquier cosa¡No era mi avería que ella no le amó!" (You can't handle anything! It wasn't my fault that she didn't love you!) Brian yelled.

"¡Ella no le amó! Ella le utilizaba, para su dinero. ¡Ella amó a me, y a esa pequeña muchacha!"

(She didn't love you! She was using you, for your money. She loved me, and that little girl!) Rick yelled back.

"I could kill you for what you did to her!" Brian said quietly. Rome walked over to Brian, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I will always remember what happened. Do you think it's so easy to see Emmy everyday without thinking about Carrie? Do you think it's easy for me to know that she will never meet her mom, because you were trigger happy, and Carrie loved me enough to push me out of the way, and give her life for mine?" He asked, his voice low, and full of emotion.

"I think that you should leave Rick." Rome said, and Rick looked at him for the first time since arriving.

"Yeah," Dom added, and then, "Thank you for your time." He said, emphasizing his point with a well aimed punch to the jaw.

"I don't think that you feel as much as you should. I think that the only way that you will ever find out how much she was worth is if you join her." Rick said, and laughed. His demeanor turned serious as he once again turned his gaze to Brian. "You won't know when, and you won't know where, but you will pay for you have done." He said, and as he was about to leave, Brian spoke up as an idea popped into his head.

"Were you the one driving that car that hit me?"

He looked at Brian and smiled, as he was walking away, he stopped for a second and said, "Yep." He kept walking, rubbing his jaw;and as Dom was about to go after him, Brian and Rome stopped him.

"Don't, he's not worth it. I won't risk you getting sent to jail. After all then my nice stay at Lompoc would have been for nothing." Brian said to him, as Rome had grabbed his shoulder.

"Okay, but this is the only occasion that I will stop. He hurt you Brian, and you're part of my family, and when someone hurts my family, they don't get away with it." Dom said. He was serious, that when his family was hurt, he would do anything to protect them, or seek revenge.

"Thank you for that. I really mean that. You all are closer than my own family," He paused making a guesture to all of them; "I mean that too, my family doesn't give a damn if I live or die. With the only exception being Kell, and my daughter." He thought for a moment, and then continued. "You really don't know what you all being here means to me. But when it comes to Rick, there are secrets that you don't know, and that I don't really want to talk about."

Everyone nodded, and Suki was the one to finally speak up. "We know that Brian, it happens to everyone of us. You can keep your secrets as long as you need to, but if it hurts you mentally or physically, you need to tell us. You can't keep all your emotions cooped up inside of you, it's not good." She laid her arms around him, and kissed his temple. "I love you, and you are my family now. Everyone in here is family, and we know what it's like to have secrets that are meant for only each other. You don't have to say anything until you want to." She said.

Everyone nodded, feeling the same way. "Thanks." Brian said again, hugging her.

They all laughed, and Dom said; "Maybe I should get away from you," He laughed again, "You just seem to draw trouble, I mean do you have a sign on you that I can't see, saying, 'Come and get me?'" Dom asked, and everyone burst out laughing, including Brian.

"Maybe, but I can't see it either!" Brian whined. They all laughed. Life was getting better, it was just a matter of time, before it got back to normal.

* * *

A/N: And here I ask you again, is this any better? I hope it is, but tell me what you think.

Don't forget, tell me if you want to beta. I will choose one of you. Thank you for taking the time to read this story, and at least I know that you all think that it is worth the time to read.

AMC


	13. Glow of a sunset

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

**3 weeks after Brian's release from the hospital**

Brian and Suki walked hand in hand through a field in the back of Kell's house, just enjoying the company of each other. Brian was in a pair of jean shorts, and a west coast choppers tee; Suki was in a pleated jean skirt that hung down to her knees, and a white tank top, her hair hanging down past her shoulders. She was holding wild flowers that they had been picking on their walk. She was smiling, as was he, and they had been walking for hours.

Suki had been mad at Brian when he had come home from going out with some old friends; he had ended up, drunk, with a tattoo of a Chinese symbol on his arm, and his hair had only been about a half inch long. He hadn't even talked to her about any of that kind of stuff, and she had been mad to learn that he had been drunk, when he had only been out of the hospital a week.

Now he was making it up to her, trying to set up a picnic in the field, watching the sunset, and then spend a little time under the stars, before heading back. Her five foot six inch frame rested snuggly under his arm, as they sat down, and she smiled up at him. He bent his head slightly, and kissed her lips, in a sensual manor. When he pulled apart from her, he rose to his feet, and went over to the picnic basket he had carried with him. She didn't have a clue what was in it, and he wanted to give her a surprise.

From the basket, he pulled out roast beef, cheese, and lettuce sandwiches; watermelon slices, strawberries, and a cooler with iced tea. She smiled at him, when he handed her a sandwich, and said; "I know it's not much, but I known you like them, so I thought…" she cut him off, placing a finger to his lips.

"It's perfect Bri, thank you." She said, and smiled up at him. "I love you." She added, her voice full of emotion. She kissed him, and took a bite of her sandwich. "Now eat your dinner, or I'll hurt you." She said, trying to sound serious. They both burst out laughing.

He mock saluted her, and said, "Yes sir!" He said, and she laughed, while he just took a sandwich for himself. "I love you too." He said back as she laughed.

As they finished eating an hour later, Brian slyly saving the strawberries, Brian hooked his arms around the woman he loved, and they laid back. Suki had her head on his chest, and Brian had his good arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"I never want this moment to end," He whispered, twenty minutes later, as the sun started to set. The sky was painted in reds, and oranges, giving the world a different tint. She nodded, and he added, "But it has too." His voice was serious. She looked up at him, and he picked her up, as he stood. Bending down on one knee, she gasped.

"I wanted this moment to be perfect, and I figured that proposing in the glow of a sunset would be the best." He paused, and drew a small black box out of pocket. "I have known that I loved you, ever since I met you, and I was overjoyed to know that you had felt the same way." He looked up into her face to see her eyes wet with unshed tears, and a smile lighting it. "Suki, I love you, will you marry me?" He asked, taking the ring out of the box, and gently taking her hand.

"Yes," She whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Yes, Brian I will marry you." She said, loud enough so that the world could hear her if they wanted to. He slipped the ring on her finger, and stood up. Taking her in his arms, he twirled her around and kissed her passionately.

"I love you!" He said into her ear, and reaching into the basket once again, he pulled out strawberries, and chocolate.

"I love you too, and I can't wait for you to be my husband." She said, sitting down.

"I can't wait for you to be my bride, and spend the rest of my life with you." He whispered into her ear, and gave her a butterfly kiss on it. She smiled, and giggled as he went to her neck next.

"Brian," She said, but he only moaned in response. "Brian!" She said again, louder this time. "We need to stop, you have to get home, and tuck Emmy in, or she will never get to sleep." She said, and he groaned.

"Is that what you think about when I kiss you?" He asked.

She laughed. "No, there are a lot of things that I think about when you kiss me, some that you will find out on the night that we marry." Suki said as she brushed her fingers over his cheek gently. "But not before then." She said, and when he looked curiously over at her, she said; "I've only ever once, and since then, I swore to myself that I would wait until I was married, and it had to be the right person." She said, and he nodded.

"Come to think of it, that is a good idea." He said, and after a few minutes of silence in each other's arms, watching the stars, Brian spoke again. "I think that you were right about Emmy, and I think that we have some big news to share with everyone." He said, and she nodded.

They packed up the rest of the stuff, and as they were about to leave, Suki said; "I think we should have the wedding here." He nodded, and smiled. She took his hand that was outstretched, and they walked back to the house.

As they reached the front door, Suki and Brian looked to each other, and nodded, "Ready?" He whispered.

"Ready!" She said. Brian put the picnic basket down, and they clasped hands.

Walking in the door, they saw; Dom, Rome, Kell, Suki, Brie, and Emmy; all sitting on the couch watching TV. Kell looked up and saw them, and said; "What's the matter, Bri? You look guilty about something, either that or really embarrassed." Everyone looked up as Kell was talking.

"Well, since your all sitting, we don't have to tell you to. So this is it, Suki and I have an announcement to make." They all looked up expectantly, and Brian and Suki held their clasped hands up so everyone could see the ring, "We're getting married."

There was a collective gasp, and then a whole bunch of congratulations, and Brian felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

_Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

A/N: I hope this chapter was better. Tell me what you all think.


	14. The Ride

Warning to all of you, there may only be one or two more chapters to this story, but if you want, there will be a sequel!

Thanks for all the reviews!

**2 months later:**

"I can't believe the wedding is only a week away!" Shanara, Suki's sister, said excitedly.

"I know! In six days, I will be Mrs. Brian O'Connor!" Suki said as she was getting her dress hemmed. The fitter accidentally poked her with a needle, and she screeched.

"Sorry." She said apologetically.

"It's okay, Mira." Suki said. "Are we done now?" She asked Mira a few minutes later.

"Yeah. Why don't you go get changed, and I should be able to finish with your dress this afternoon." Mira said, and Suki happily went back to the changing room, and got changed. She came out a few minutes later, wearing a white wife-beater that said 'Sorry guys, Taken and Loving him!' on the front, and a pair of baggy camouflage pants that tied up at the bottom just below her knees with a pair of chuck shoes to top it off.

She handed the dress to Mira, told her thank you and good-bye, and then left with Shanara. "So what do you want to do now?" Shanara asked her.

"I don't know?" She said, so they just kept walking.

Brian sat on black Summer, enjoying the rhythm of the steady trot the horse was going. He laughed, hearing Rome, and Dom grumbling behind him. It was their second time riding, and the first hadn't gone so good, Dom falling off, hurting his pride; and Twister, just not letting Rome on until Brian had held him still. The men had barely hung on, and when the day was over, were sore from riding. Brian was still in good spirits, and they hadn't talked to him the next day.

It was a miracle that he had gotten them to ride today. It was only because Brie had made fun of them for being afraid of riding that they had gone just to prove her wrong. "Okay guys, lets go back. If you're going to keep grumbling, I might as well take you back, you take all the fun and peace out of riding." Brian said.

"We are not grumbling!" Came the double-reply.

"You are so, just because you can't handle riding, doesn't mean you can take the fun out of it for me." Brian said, and turned Black Summer around. They followed without a word, though they wanted to argue, they really didn't want to ride anymore.

When they were about a mile away, Brian whispered something into Black Summer's ear, looked back at the guys, and said; "See you in a while." With that, he leaned down, grabbed a hold of Black Summer's mane and spurred him. They took off running, and left Rome and Dom on their horses, dumb-founded.

They looked up, and saw Black Summer stumble in his run, and fall on his side, carrying Brian with him. Black Summer got up, and Brian struggled to his knees. By that time, Rome and Dom were riding for him fast.

As they stopped their horses by Brian and Black Summer, Brian was on his feet, and shakily walking toward Black Summer. Dom and Rome jumped down, and went over to him. "Brian, you okay man?" Rome asked as they reached him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Came the mumbled response. He walked over to Black Summer, and bent down. Picking up Black Summer's right front foot, he sighed, seeing and feeling the way the horse hurt.

He looked up at the guys and they saw the gash over his temple, and the way that he swayed a little. Dom grabbed his arm. "You need to get checked out, Bri." He said.

"First, I am going to get Black Summer home, and call the vet." Brian said. The guys nodded seeing the look in Brian's eyes, and knowing that this was a fight that they couldn't win.

An hour later Brian was told to take it easy, with a mild concussion; and Black Summer had a pulled muscle in his leg. Brian was given pain killer's and he was so out of it by the time they got back to the ranch, Rome and Dom had to pretty much carry Brian in the house, and laid him down on the bed in his and Suki's room.

Brian was out before he hit the pillow. Dom and Rome laughed and walked out the door. They met Emmy half way to the living room, and seeing that it was almost eight thirty at night, they sighed. Dom bent down and picked Emmy up, carrying her to her room.

"What are you still doing up Princess?" He asked her. "It's a half hour past your bed time."

"No one tucked me in." Emmy said, yawning.

Dom looked to Rome, and said, "I can handle this." Rome nodded and left for the kitchen, mumbling something about being hungry. Dom shook his head and laughed, carrying Emmy to her room. He pulled back the covers, and put Emmy down, handing her, her stuffed monkey. She snuggled in and Dom tucked the covers around her. She kissed him on the cheek, and he smiled.

"I love you Uncle Dom." She said yawning. As he was about to leave, she gripped his hand. "Stay with me." She whispered.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay Princess?" She nodded, her eyes closing. A few minutes later he breathing evened out and her tiny hand went limp in his. He got up, kissed her forehead gently, and walked away. As he was closing the door, he turned off the lights, and watched Emmy sleep peacefully the moonlight coming through the window, lighting up her little features, making her look as innocent as she really was.

He sighed and walked out the door, bumping into Rome as he did so. "Sweet kid, huh?" Rome asked, and Dom nodded. "You can really tell she's Brian's." Dom nodded, and they walked down the hall.

Two hours later, Suki and Shanara walked in, smiling. They saw Rome, Dom, and Kell looking at them, especially Suki, with a scared look. "What happened?" Suki demanded.

"Well, we went riding, and..." Dom explained the whole story, along with a little help from Rome.

"Is he okay?" Suki asked, afraid for Brian.

"Yeah, he just had a cut above his temple, and a mild concussion." Rome said. Suki was already leaving the room, and walking towards hers and Brian's room. When she looked in, she saw him asleep peacefully. She walked over to him, undressed him down to his boxers and covered him with the quilt that Brie had made for them. She gave him a kiss, and told everyone good-night. She got into her draw-string pajama pants, and white spaghetti strapped shirt, and crawled into bed with him. He seemed to wake up a little bit, and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "Love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said, and snuggled closer to him. Within minutes the were both asleep.

A/N: Hope you liked it, and that it was better than other chapters I have written. Sorry about Brian getting hurt, but I couldn't resist, and at least it's not too bad!


	15. Wedding, meant forever!

This is the last chapter in this story, and I hope that you liked it… I am so thankful to all of you that reviewed and told me what you thought… Thank you so much!

* * *

The feeling in the pit of Brian's stomach, usually would have been overwhelming, were it not that he was standing under the arch where he was to be married, in only a few minutes. He looked to his left and saw Dom and Rome standing there, giving him the thumbs up. Music started and he looked down the isle.

First Shanara came, in a flowing blue satin dress, carrying a white bouquet of flowers. Then came two other woman, friends of Suki's, both carrying yellow wild flowers, and wearing lighter colored blue dresses. Then Brie came down the isle, her dress the same shade as Shanara's, and carrying the same color bouquet, with different flowers. Next came Emmy, hair in ringlets, a crown of baby's breath on her head. She was wearing a little white dress and sandals, carrying a basket full of all different kinds of petals from wild flowers; tossing them all over the isle; her smile huge as she saw her daddy.

As she finished walking down the isle, she went and sat by Mira, who was sitting in the front row, and waved to Brian. He waved at her, and smiled, seeing her eyes light up. Then the louder music started, and Brian looked up as everyone stood. What he saw made him gasp.

Suki stood at the end of the isle, a veil over her head. Her dress was flowing down, it was tight at the top, two-inch straps of white lace adorned her arms, just below her shoulders. Just above her waist, there was a sash of white silk about an inch and a half wide, before the dress flowed out, small intricate patterns sewn into the fabric. Her hair was done up in a braided bun, with little wisps hanging down around her face, and short curls on the base of her neck, which also contained a necklace with a small diamond tear drop hanging on a gold chain.

She looked up at him from under the veil, and smiled at him. She was being led down the isle by Kell, who looked up at Brian, with an all-knowing brother look, and gave Brian a nod to tell him that it would all be great. He smiled, and nodded back, thanking him with a silent look.

When Suki finally reached Brian, she was smiling so broadly Brian wondered how anyone could be unhappy in the world. Her veil was lifted back, and he took her hands in his own, giving her reassuring smile, and then they turned to the priest. He went on and on, and all Brian could focus on was Suki, until she squeezed his hand, and the priest said; "Brian and Suki wish to share their own vows today, so, they may do so now."

Brian looked up at Suki, and took a deep breath. "Suki, I have loved you since I first saw you. Any normal person would say all of the poetic stuff, but I just don't think it says the right thing." Brian said, and then with one look into Suki's eyes, he said; "There is no other woman that I would rather marry, no other woman that I would, or could love as much as I do you. I asked you to marry me because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and nothing would ever change that. I will love you and cherish you until I can no longer draw breath, and I hope that you can do the same." By the time he finished and looked up into her eyes, there were tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I will always love you Brian, and when you proposed to me in front of the sunset right here, that day I knew that I could never let you go. I love you Brian, and I promise that I will until I live no longer. You are my heart now, and nothing and no one could ever change that." Suki said, and Brian looked at her struck by the sincerity in her voice.

"And you are my heart and soul." He whispered so that only she could hear. Brian was lost in her eyes until she squeezed his hand and nodded at the priest. "I do." He said, and slipped the golden band that Dom handed him on her finger.

"And Suki, do you promise to love and cherish Brian, through sickness and health till death do you part." The priest asked.

She nodded, and said, "I do." She slipped the ring on Brian's finger, and looked at him, her brown eyes locking with his blue gaze.

"I now pronounce husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said. Brian took Suki in his arms, and kissed her, twirling her around. "Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Brian O'Connor." The priest said once Brian and Suki were done kissing, and holding arms they turned to everyone. They smiled and everyone cheered, Dom, Rome, and Kell taking turns to hug Suki, shaking hands with Brian. Then the Bridesmaids came, and they hugged both Brian and Suki, sometimes gently kissing Brian on the cheek.

Emmy came running up to her father once everyone else was at the tables set all around, and jumped into his waiting arms. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she giggled. "Daddy looks handsome." She said, and Suki winked at her.

"Yes, well my two favorite girls are absolutely gorgeous today." Brian said, pulling Suki into his arms, still holding Emmy.

"Brian!" Dom yelled from out by the dance floor. "Yo, it's time for the first dance." He said, and Brian looked horrified at the prospect of having to dance at all, let alone in front of all the people there.

"You'll do fine." Suki whispered in his ear, and some of the uneasiness went away from his face, but some still remained. He wanted everything to be perfect, and if that meant dancing, which Suki wanted, he would do it, but he would promise no one anything. He had never danced, so he knew nothing of how good he was at the skill.

Taking Suki's hand, he led her over to where Dom was, and deposited Emmy into his waiting arms. He then took Suki out on the dance floor, and she put her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around her waist.

The song was slow, and they just swayed together, for which Brian was grateful, because there was no way that he could mess that up. When the song ended everyone cheered, and there came a call of, "Throw the bouquet," in a chorus of women's voices. All the men laughed, as all the women lined up behind Suki, who was now standing alone , except for Brian, who had her hand in his squeezing it tightly.

Shanara looked surprised as the bouquet landed in her hands, and looked up at Suki, and shook her head. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" Suki just shook her head and smiled. It came time for the throwing of the guarder and Brian sat Suki down, raising her dress just enough to pull the white lace off of her leg. She remained sitting as Brian turned around, and tossed it over his head to the single men waiting behind him.

The garment landed in Dom's hands, and the big man laughed, going over to Shanara. "I guess that means that we're getting married next." Dom said, his voice low and sensual.

She laughed at him, and then said; "If you're going to stand there, then you might as well ask me to dance." He laughed, and extended his hand. Shanara took it gently in her own, and he pulled her from her chair. As they swayed to the music, Shanara gently laid her head on his masculine chest, and sighed.

A smile came over his face, as he thought about the beautiful woman in his arms. He bent down to her, and whispered; "Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night, on a date?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "I was hoping that you would ask me that, so my answer is yes." His smile broadened, and she grinned up at him. They heard laughter coming from somewhere to their right, and looked up to find Suki and Brian looking at them, and laughing, as they danced to the music.

Brian was glad to see everyone having a good time, and was relieved that this day had come, and he was now married to the most wonderful woman on the planet. He was driven from his thoughts, as he felt a tug on his pant leg. Looking down, he saw Emmy, and smiled at her.

"Can I dance with you daddy?" She asked, her voice quiet for a change.

He looked at Suki who nodded, and he bent his head to look down at his daughter again. "Of course you can sweetheart, come here." He said, and extended his arms to her. She walked into them, and he picked her up. As she held on tight to her, her head resting on his chest, he moved to the music.

By the end of the song, Emmy was asleep, and he walked over to the table where Suki was sitting with Dom, Shanara, Rome, and Kell. He sat down, Emmy still in his arms, and they all sighed.

"You two look so cute together." Suki said, stroking Emmy hair. Brian moved his chair right next to Suki's, and pulled her under his arm. She leaned in, and he kissed her head. A man with a camera came over.

"Can I take a picture of all of you?" He asked quietly so as not to disturb Emmy. They nodded, and he grinned. Suki took the hand that Brian was holding Emmy with, and entwined her fingers in his. Laying her head on his shoulder, she sighed. The camera went off twice, and Emmy stirred as the flashes met her eyes.

"It's about time for you guys to leave, isn't it?" Dom asked.

"Are you sure you guys will be alright with Emmy?" Brian asked.

"We'll be fine, Bri, stop worrying. Go on your honeymoon, and have some fun." Dom said, smiling as Shanara reached for Emmy. Dom, Rome, and Kell stood up, taking Brian over to the side, and as they were about to say good-bye, a flash went off. They moved in closer without a word, and smiled. Throwing their arms over each other's shoulders, the camera guy focused the camera and took their picture.

The girls were ushered over to them, after having pictures of their own taken, and a huge group picture was taken. Brian went over and kneeled before a half awake Emmy, kissed her on the cheek, and said; "I love you, and I will see you in about a week sweetie." Emmy nodded, and kissed her father back, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck for a minute, before letting go. Dom took her in his arms, and Brian and Suki said their good-byes.

As they walked away, there was a loud cheer, and they smiled. A limo was waiting for them, 'Just Married,' written on the back. They got in, and held each other close as they headed to the airport to begin their new lives.

(END)

* * *

A/N: I hope that you liked it, and if you want there will be a sequel.

There should be to tell what happens to Rick and Brian, but that will only happen if there are people who want to read it!

Thank you all for all of the reviews! I am glad that you stuck with the story, and love it as much as I did, and do!


End file.
